Una mala decisión la toma cualquiera
by ALE686
Summary: En el mundo hay dos tipos de personas, pero para Yukio es gente ciega como Riruka o tonta con Ichigo.


Yo soy del tipo que tiene ideas puntualmente, pero las saca a luz a medio año, así que soy peor. No me juzguen que les estoy dando más headcanon de los olvidados fullbringers.

En otras promociones que tal vez ni les importen: tengo un regalo de Navidad para aquellos que son fans de crossover, del gen/multigen/multicharacter (?) y de Hetalia. Lamentablemente eso cambia mis planes con actualizar otros fics, pero solo se vive una vez así que aguántenme un poco más.

Timeline: Post Quincy War

* * *

 **Una mala** **decisión la toma cualquiera.**

Generalmente el que acudía a las juntas directivas era un abogado con el que trabajaba, representándolo en más de un aspecto ya que legalmente Yukio no tenía las suficientes defensas para ejercer tal labor debido a su edad. Anterior a eso, Kutsusawa lo hacía de vez en cuando por él; el viejo hombre había trabajado para su padre y además era quien tenía constancia del fondo fiduciario de Yukio -información que siempre tuvo presente y simplemente logró hacer que se enervara más para con el adulto, siendo que hasta ahora se aclaraba también que la sospecha que tenía, desde crío, de que Kutsuzawa no era beneficio alguno en la tarea-; como es obvio, debido a la muerte de Giriko todas las propiedades, pertenencias de valor y cuentas bancarias volvía a estar bajo custodia del abogado.

Sin embargo, Yukio quería hacer valor un poco sus derechos o al menos dejar en claro que los poseía tanto ahora como más lo haría en el futuro en su mayoría de edad. Con ayuda de algunos huecos legales y encontrándole la otra vuelta a las tuercas, usó el pensamiento lateral para ajustarse en el sistema de manera tal que prácticamente todo en la empresa de sus padres -actualmente suya- funcionara bajo sus especificaciones.

Ese día fue uno de los escasos que se el joven prodigio apareció en la empresa, minutos antes de que llegaran desde la recepción se había corrido el rumor para mantener a más de uno informado del asunto, y cuando ingresó a la instalación muchos trabajadores tuvieron de las impresiones más variadas, si bien gran parte de las personas estaba impresionada. Con todo, el tema sacado a colación esta vez no era su edad sino ese cambio en su apariencia la cual le sorprendía que todos notaran debido a lo poco que se paseaba por ahí.

Algo parecido sucedió esa mañana, con la diferencia de que al dúo de personas las había conocido tiempo suficiente como para que ellas pudieran argumentar que era un cambio significativo.

Jackie, con quien se mantuvo en contacto, pero se reunía tras meses alejados, y Riruka cuyo paradero había sido desconocido hasta hace poco a falta de interés del rubio y por lo testaruda que la adolescente de cabello fucsia era.

Esa mañana cuando les abrió la puerta a las presentes, que llegaron puntualmente y a la par, no pudo evitar que sentir pesada la atención. Jackie se había reído corto, chistado y después sonreído de una forma que le decía '¿Así que al fin decidiste dar un paso a la vida adulta, eh?'. Hasta había dicho algo parecido.

—Bueno, cortarte el pelo es un buen paso. Al fin tienes todo lo necesario para ser un adulto, Yukio.

Riruka, por otra parte, se había quedado algo muda. Entretanto, parpadeaba como la idiota que el rubio decía que era ella, y después de estrechar ojos, acercar más la cara -medían lo mismo, como desde la última vez, como dato insustancial- y que el jovencito frunciera algo el ceño y se sintiera asqueado, ella se hizo atrás alterada y algo sonrojada.

—¿P-Por qué diablos te cortaste el pelo así, friki?

Había decidido también usar el tren para llevar al predio una vez despachó a las chicas con instrucciones e información para que lo fueran a buscar mañana y arreglar sobre sus trabajos. En el camino, de pura casualidad se encontró con cierta pareja de cabello naranja que conoció poco atrás.

—¿Te cortaste el pelo, Yukio? —la cara tonta que puso Ichigo de la sorpresa que tuvo.

La mujer fue otro caso. Orihime se rio melodiosamente, solamente diciendo que su cabello se veía mejor ahora y el rubio apenas llegó agradecer el cumplido por mera educación, ya que se había sorprendido un poco.

"Ojalá fuera igual cuando estuviera rodeado." Con esas miradas que querrían estudiar cada rasgo de su cara, con cuidado y sin mucho tiempo, pero estaba al tanto de que era mucho pedir.

—Qué problemático.

...

Mientras transitaba los pasillos tan anchos como para pasar un carrito de golf, la joven promesa corporativa se fue ganando una ola de miradas a su paso y no precisamente por no saludar devuelta más que con un asentimiento. Si ya estaban al corriente de su identidad, lo que menos querrían era realizar algo que pudiera molestarlo.

Si supieran que los cuchicheos hacían exactamente eso…

— _Es sorprendente lo que un corte de pelo hace, ¿eh?_

— _Sí, hasta se ve algo mayor._

Aquello había pasado en el estacionamiento.

— _¿Así que ese es era Sacho-san? Se ve elegante._

— _Antes se parecía al protagonista de Kurotshitsuji, je._

Eso mientras algunos se trasladaban del ascensor que tomó, a otro, al verlos salir los murmullos todavía le llegaron a los oídos.

Y entonces, cuando desaparecía del pasillo, en uno de los pisos más elevados, al ir camino a la oficina del director administrativo…

— _Parece que decidió cortarse el pelo._

— _Aw, probablemente quería verse más adulto. Qué tierno._

— _Si es así ahora, imagínate dentro de unos tres o cuatro años. Aunque aún es muy pronto para soñar con arrinconar a mi jefe en un rincón oscuro._

— _¡N-no lo digas tan alto!_

Yukio por poco mostraba lo perturbado y devolvía la mirada, para anotar nombre y sacar a la calle a aquella que dio ese comentario fuera de lugar. Con fuerza de voluntad y haciendo caso omiso de lo que murmuraban a sus espaldas las mujeres que se iban a paso tortuga, llegó a la oficina donde su mano derecha empresarial lo esperaba.

Al entrar, no recibió saludo ni tal, aunque estuvo a punto, pero el adulto que iba darle las buenas tardes fue interrumpido por el abogado, que lo tenía yendo de aquí allá desde el primer día que consiguió el trabajo, así que se tuvo que ir corriendo a uno de los grandes libreros a sacar un cuarteto de enciclopedias por alguna razón que no sabía.

El mandamás ahí, un hombre de media década a los tres minutos pudo saludarlo de forma apropiada. Salió del sillón, con una tablet bajo el brazo, la que tuvo que dejarle a su pasante para recién ahí subir la vista. Al cabo de los cinco minutos, cuando se cansó de mirarse el interior y escupir el testamento de trámites que necesitaban realizar con urgencia, parpadeó cayendo en cuenta de que los ojos servían para mirar gente que uno tiene de frente. Parpadeó un par de veces más, antes de torcer los labios con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Te hiciste un nuevo corte?

Yukio torció las cejas rubias, que bailaron en un tic bastante gracioso, entonces su boca hizo lo mismo mientras su cara iba poniéndose un tono más rojo. Y era enojo, no bochorno. Al final, después de perder la batalla, exclamó en tono elevado. Quizás por su cara, pero en vez de grito de furia sonó más a berrinche de mocoso caprichoso.

—¡SIMPLEMENTE ME PEINÉ! —se escuchó hasta varios niveles más abajo.


End file.
